1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contrast medium injection management apparatus which manages the injection amount of contrast medium and an image diagnostic apparatus and contrast medium injection apparatus each equipped therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In angiographic examination and medical treatment (interventional radiology) using a radiodiagnostic apparatus, a large amount of contrast medium must be used in some cases. The injection amount of contrast medium is approximately estimated from the bottle content of contrast medium used in the examination and the amount of contrast medium injected by an automatic contrast medium injector (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-102724).